A smart entry system has been put to practical use. In the smart entry system, when a user is carrying an authorized portable device, the system stops or starts an engine in response to push of an engine switch, and locks or unlock a vehicle door in response to touch of a vehicle door switch through performing cross-checking between the portable device carried by the user and the vehicle-mounted device mounted in a vehicle (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).